When He Looked Into Her Eyes
by nat157s
Summary: What did Mal see when he looked into Natara's Eyes, he didnt realise that he would see the woman that was so dear and speical in his life. That one gaze was all it takes to fall for someone you have hardly met and to feel so much emotion inside. A one shot of what Mal saw when he looked into her eyes. Features little pieces of Maltara! Please Enjoy! :') xx


Cause Of Death - When He Looked Into Her Eyes.

Even from the first time he ever laid eyes on her, that's when he couldn't resist, but to fall deep into her sparking memorising eyes. They were just so beautiful and the glints of enchantment were so bliss, of the unknown wonders that intrigued him of her unsolved mysteries that he wanted to discover.

He never thought that this would be the first, of so many gazes that he would gain, just from glancing at her. Each one would be so passionate and longing of the feelings that he would keep growing deep inside of his heart.

When Mal looked at her, he wouldn't see the tough emotionless profiler that she acted to be, he would see a beautiful, intelligent, caring friend; who was warm and that meant so much to him, that all she wanted to feel was somebody's love. She was his best friend, but what he saw written deep within her eyes was something much more, than anything he had ever felt before.

Mal knew as soon as he looked into her spell-bounding eyes, that there was something different, something special that just made his heart smile. That made it race a hundred time over as it beated trying to jump of his chest. When he looked in the deepness of her eyes that's when he saw his best friend, his parnter and the love of his of life.

He was head over heels for her, he would do anything to unsure she will always be safe, he would risk his live and even die trying, if it meant for her to still be living her life. He would risk it all in a blink of an eye, that life wouldn't be worth living if he didn't have her right by his side.

So many times he had a glint in his eyes, when he saw her each time. He knew that she was the one; the one who stole his heart and that he would never stop caring about her till the day he died.

He knew she's was to good to be true because who would ever be with a fool. He was way out her league, that his dreams of being with her would never come true. But no matter what, he wouldn't stop caring about her, and would make sure she would always be apart of his life even if she was nothing more than his friend.

She was his everything, his glistening star that lit up the night sky, his missing piece that makes him 100% complete, she is his world, his life, his paradise, she was always on his mind. That's all he would think about day and night, holding onto what he felt so deep inside.

When he slept she was all he dreamt about at night. He would constantly think about her whether he was driving in his car, singing along to his favourite song that reminded him so much about her, or when he was alone at his home.

His feelings for her were strong, honest, sincere, which were so true but what to do about them was proving harder for him than he first would ever thought. He wanted to confess to her so many time before, but each time he tried they would be something or someone already stole her heart. How could he just take her happiness away with four simple symbolic words, which were so meaningful, that were speaking from his heart.

But that's when he knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life living for, to grow old and be still in love with her, to have her kids, and see them resemble her beauty and her amazing personality, as time would pass he would watch them grow, such as a catiplliar that learned to spread they wings, that helped it to fly as a beautiful butterfly. He loved everything about her, how she smiled, her laugh, even her frown, her complexion of her glowing brow, her soft plumply lips that he wished he could so desperatly kiss.

She was one of the most; incredible, special, wonderful lady in the whole wide world. He couldn't see him being with anyone other than her, that he will never stop loving her.

_From here and forever more that's what Malachi Charles Fallon saw, when he looked into her eyes...and that's when he realised that she is his entire life..._

_**A/N: Hey guys, this was just a little oneshot I wrote while, I am currently in the process of finishing my next new chapters for 'Flash From The Past, & When Love Blossoms.' they will be an update soon! And hope you all enjoyed my littlle Maltara one shot! Of Mal's thoughts and what he saw through his eyes.**_

_**Also want to mention the sequel to 'Regrets' is in the process and will be worked on and brought to you all very soon, also their is a new explosive story on the way! So watch out for that to.**_

_**Hope you guys have enjoyed reading and please read? View? Follow?, Review? And many thanks for reading I love you all so much!**_

_**-Nat! :') xx**_


End file.
